Volverás
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Mika siempre había sido la más intuitiva de las dos hermanas Samuels, aún siendo la menor. Y aquella tarde al mirar a su hermana y ver su expresión fría y decidida supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Basado en los acontecimientos del capítulo 4x14 The Grove (La arboleda) y las escenas que no vimos. "Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del Foro Open! Walkers Inside"


**Declaimer:** TWD NO ME PERTENCES, la trama, personajes y universos del relatos son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. No realizo este relato con amino me lucro.

**_"Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del Foro Open! Walkers Inside"._**

* * *

><p><strong>Volverás<strong>

La tranquilidad, la tranquilidad se podía respirar completamente en aquel lugar. Mika aspiró profundamente, disfrutando de ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después de todo lo pasado en los días anteriores, el ataque y muertes del pabellón, incluyendo la de su propio padre, la enfermedad y el asalto a la prisión, con esa explosiones tan aterradoras, y claro, su huida por el peligrosos bosque, habían llegado a un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Un lugar donde muchos objetos le recordaban a la pequeña la vieja casa de su abuela, por ello la trasportaban a los días felices de antes del final del mundo civilidado, haciéndola sentirse reconfortada.

En la cuna, aquella que había pertenecido al bebé que hubo habitado en aquella casa, la pequeña Judith la miraba con sus grandes e interrogativos ojos azules, sujeta a uno de los barrotes con su pequeña mano.

—¿Quieres salir, pequeña? —preguntó la niña con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta ella.

Se arrodilló junto a la cría y acarició su mano con suavidad, mirando seguidamente alrededor.

La casa estaba vacía, Carol y Tyreese habían salido a buscar algo de comer y no sabía donde podía estar su hermana Lizzie, pero esperaba que hubiera ido con ellos. Tal vez Carol hubiera decido que ella era más apta para ir a cazar y se la hubiera llevado consigo. Mika no estaba aún preparada para disparar a algo vivo, aún no.

Llevando la vista al exterior de la ventana decidió salir con Judith al jardín. Era un bonito día y quería disfrutarlo.

Cogió una pequeña manta que descansaba en el viejo sofá y se la echó al hombro, sacando a la bebé de su cuna y llevándola en brazos.

—Que grande estás... —se quejó la niña denotando el esfuerzo de aupar a Judith y cargar con ella.

Saliendo de la casa, Mika observó los alrededores, asegurándose que todo estaba tranquilo. Lo estaba. La tranquilidad reinaba en aquel lugar.

Se alejó unos metros de la casa, hasta una zona de césped soleada, y dejó a la pequeña en el suelo para extender la manta. Llevó a la pequeña con ella y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Sin poder evitarlo llevó sus ojos hasta el lugar donde aquella mañana su hermana había discutido con Carol a causa de un caminante. No sabía bien que había pasado, nadie se lo había dicho. Lizzie estaba rabiosa y enfadada con la mujer, y Carol se mostraba consternada tras aquello, pero nadie le explico porqué a Mika. Aunque algo la decía que Lizzie seguía confusa con los caminantes, que seguía pensando que ellos eran personas, no los monstruos que todos decían.

La asustaba esa idea, la asustaba que su hermana pensará así, la asustaba que por ello la hiriesen y también la perdiera a ella. No quería perder a su hermana, por nada del mundo quería perder a Lizzie, pues era la única persona de su familia que la quedaba. Aunque ahora tuvieran a Carol, y aunque Tyreese cuidase también de ellas o Judith fuera la hermanita pequeña que siempre quiso tener, Lizzie era su hermana, parte de si misma.

La niña intentó no pensar en cosas tristes, y apartar esa idea y miedo de su cabeza. Carol cuidaría de ellas, las ayudaría ha hacerse fuertes y Ty las protegería con su gran tamaño y enorme bondad y corazón. Nada malo las ocurrida en aquel lugar, se dijo sonriendo a Judith, que palpaba la manta con interés.

El crujido de una rama a su espalda sobresaltó a Mika, que se volteó asustada.

Su hermana apareció, sola, mirándola fijamente y encaminándose hasta ellas con decisión. Mika la sonrió al reconocerla, tranquilizándose.

—Pensé que estabas con Carol —comentó con normalidad.

Negando con la cabeza lentamente, Lizzie fue acortando la distancia, tenía un gesto serio y decidido que inquietó a Mika.

—Se ha enfadado... ella no lo entiende —contestó.

—¿No entiende...? ¿el qué? —preguntó curiosa su hermana pequeña sin comprender a que se refería.

—Que no son malos... —respondió con calma —. Pero lo entenderá.

El ceño de Mika se frunció al escucharla y algo en su interior se alteró, obligando a levantarse y acercarse a su hermana mayor.

—Lizzie no es verdad, lo son —dijo la niña —. Lo viste ayer...

En silencio Lizzie volvió a negar tensando su gesto y mirando fijamente a su hermana.

—Te harán dañó si te acercas a ellos...

—No —dijo con rotundidad —No sí los conozco y me quieren... —con lentitud pero decisión la niña sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en la cintura, el cual Carol la había dado en la prisión —Tú me quieres, nunca me harías daño.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda y brazos de Mika al escucharla, y sus ojos miraron el cuchillo que portaba desenfundado su hermana con incredulidad y desconcierto, que pasó a ser terror cuando vio el mismo frió helado del acero en los ojos de Lizzie.

—Lizzie... ¿Qué...?

—Tranquila, no te pasará nada —aseguró Lizzie, con una escalofriante nota optimista en la voz.

—Lizzie —repitió Mika con voz titubeante, negándose a creer que realmente sintiera miedo de su hermana.

—Tranquila... —volvió a decir, sonriente.

Mika intentó alejarse de su hermana, pero el miedo y desconcierto se lo impidieron, y antes de poder siquiera girarse, el frió y duro aceró la atravesó las entrañas, acercándola soltar una lagrima...

—Li...

Otra dentellada la atravesó con brutalidad.

Aunque hubiera querido pedir ayuda o gritar no hubiera podido, apenas podía sentir el dolor en su estomago, pues todavía se encontraba incrédula cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, empapada en su sangre y mirando entre lagrimas a su hermana, que mostraba un gesto de satisfacción y alegría, que hacía llorar a Mika más que el dolor.

Como golpe final a su vida y a su esperanza por su hermana, Lizzie levantó el cuchillo y acariciando el rostro de Mika y sujetando su cabeza la rebanó la garganta limpiamente...

Mika se desplomó ensangrentada sobre la hierva, mientras su cuerpo emitía los últimos latidos de vida. De todas las cosas que había temido, de todos las pesadillas que había tenido, aquella era la peor, tan cruel y brutal que ni siquiera la había podido imaginar.

La vida abandonaba su cuerpo... su alma se dejaba ir.

Lo ultimo que escuchó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre, fue a su hermana con voz despreocupada.

—Tranquila... volverás.

* * *

><p>*FIN*<p>

* * *

><p><em>No se si alguien habrá llegado a sentir miedo, pero yo me angustié al escribirlo y sentí un pena grandísima. <em>

_Siento no traer una historia original, pero al pensar en narrar algo que pudiera dar miedo, lo único que se me ocurría era que fuera desde la visión de un niño y algo diferentes a lo que la serie acostumbra a mostrar, es decir caminantes y tal. Y la idea de plasmar lo ocurrido en The Grove desde la perspectiva de Mika me pareció interesante y escalofriante. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Y pasaros por el Foro: **Open! Walker Inside,** si aún no lo habéis hecho seáis lectoras o escritoras. _

_El enlace está en mi perfil. _

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
